gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FutureMrs2D
update your profile ALIENHALLO 20:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) hi! its awesome to talk to you and the others on this site! -noodlenerd hey, sup sorry i bailed my wifi was acting screwy and then i dislocate me ancle so i may see the doctor tomarrow; oh i saw that you'll do anything with a muffin... could you demonstrate? lol HEY ITS GP JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WERE GOING TO BE ON WIKI CHAT LATER the pictures are due this monday june 18th ps im almost done i just have to do a few more touch ups and im done. if you need more time i'll update futre miss2d and noodle nerd and we can pick a diffrent date. pps i drew 2 pictures.ppss dont forget( i hope you didn't.) peace in the middle yeast infection.ALIENHALLO 01:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) hey i got your message. yeah it took me a long time to draw it out. i had one idea but then it just didn't come out right so i had to "rethink" the whole process. as we speak im still working on it. but i'm 3/4 ths of the way there. so tommrow let me know if well change the date, cuz i'm okay with that.i also have to let bloodlust and noodlenerd know if we changing the dates.cuz there doing one too. p.s. its 3:00 am. i've been playing video games all night and im not tired. p.p.s. i have to ask you if you know these bands(just courious) do you know Modest mouse, Ladytron, and or Death cab for cutie? cuz gorillaz and these bands are like my top 4 favorite bands. and i think you would like them. if you like gorillaz youll like these.(mabey, possibaly.)im hungry im going to ggo make joey and eat him. goodnight. p.p.s.s. sorry i write to much. i talk to much so thaas probibly why i type so much. talk to you tommrow.ALIENHALLO 07:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) i just noticed your married to a bunch of dudes. i ll be online tommrowALIENHALLO 08:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) jezz me let me know when your on chat yo'sALIENHALLO 21:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) i dont know if youll look at this a t all today but for this whole week im going to be gone till friday or saturday. from internet. but i might go to the public libery but mesa have no scanner so we need to change the date we show our pictures. and let noodlenerd and bloodlust45 know what the deal is. later.ALIENHALLO 23:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) HEY I WANT TO CHANGE THE DATE WHEN WE SHOW OUR DRAWINGS. ILL BE ONLINE LIKE SATURDAY AND SUNDAY THIS WEEK SO LET ME KNOW.ALIENHALLO 21:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey just letting you know I'm on chat. If ya wanna talk Bloodlust14 01:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Bloodlust14 sup! i'm back, and i was with my bros on fathers day sorry. (i saw your post on gorillaz.com) i'll be camping in the woods this weekend, soooo just tell her i think that wendsday would be an adequate day to send the pics and also i was curios on how we were to send the pics to her. I'm on chat. And bored. So like join or something im back. lets all post the picture were it says add photo on our profiles that way we can just click on our people were following and look at and one day well all be on chat and complement each other. and junk. so ill be on chat on saturday of this week so if you wanna talk just what ever. and that way we can look at our art. im starting a chat.ALIENHALLO 23:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) YOU JERK YOU SAID YOU WER GONNA STAY UP. U BETTER BE ON CHAT TOMMROW OR YOU DIE dude im on chat. get your ass on chat m sick an tired cuz of you now get your ass on chat.ALIENHALLO 17:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) listen to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CrahuW5fsc&feature=context-vrec its bueatiful peace................ALIENHALLO 19:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) WELL..... HE IS MY TYPE. I MEAN WE DO HAVE THE SAME LIKES. BUT I ONLY NO HIM TROGH VIA THE INTERNET AND IT WOULD BE KINDA INAPROPRITTE TO SAY I DID HAVE A CRUSH. I DONT KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE AND I DONT KNOW HOW OLD HE IS (I THINK HES 14) , AND HE LIVES NEW JERSY, BUT HE SEEMS REALY COOL, AND I APOLOGIZED CUZ I HAD BRAIN FART CUZ YOU SCREWED UP MY SLEEPING SCEDUAL SO I WASN'T MY SELF OKAY. NOW IM AWKE FOR 1 AND A HALF DAYS AND I ONLY SLEEP FOR HALF A DAY. TAHNKS ALOT BUT HE DOSE SEEM COOL. ALIENHALLO 11:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) First off. This place is not a social site. It is for people to collaborate knowledge on the wiki. If you're going to just talk, I honestly would recommend a different place then this wiki. --Dakota382 17:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Im getting at all the stuff above my last message, I recommend you use the chat for that; or try a different site. This isn't a blogging site, it's a wiki. Yo I'm back and on chat Bloodlust14 23:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Mark I'm on chat Bloodlust14 02:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO ON CHAT TONIGT XDALIENHALLO 21:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC get your but on chat bro ALIENHALLO 01:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) hello i passed out last night im on chat :) ALIENHALLO 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) love the name brooo! FutureMrs2D LOL!!!! - 2Dlover4231 yo go on my profile i made somethingALIENHALLO 13:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) GOT A NEW DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!!! My name on da is 2Dlover4231 again LOL! - 2Dlover4231 LOL well ill take a look later than ahah! 2Dlover4231 17:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) geta ona chata nowa plezza ALIENHALLO 19:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo bree i talked to my mom about the university/ collage thing!!!!! go on chat to see what she said. Yo, sorry I wasn't online for half a year :P It's all due to illness, life rejiggering, an incident involving a friend of mine from Canada attacking Lady GaGa and a pack of Mexicans with raw bacon (there were no suvivers) and also good old crappy English wifi. If you wanna chat my schools on half term so I'm free alot of the time untill about the 4th also take into account the 5 hour time difference. Anyways talk to you when I can XXRanceXx (talk) 15:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Rance I'm online if ya wanna talk, I'm normally on at this time or an hour before That post was from me by the way XXRanceXx (talk) 22:09, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I would love to talk but i'm never there when you're online! XXRanceXx (talk) 21:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) if you wana talk just leave me a note on deviant art :P want me to travel here just message me on DA. Well I start going on the computer about 4pm on a school day but on the weekend I'm normally on either all the time or not at all. Tommorow I'm busy 10:30am to 12:30pm, but after then I'll be online. I'll keep myself on chat and see if you turn up. XXRanceXx (talk) 21:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ya so I'm sorry I missed all of the above times, I just got my new computer working and have been playing Far Cry 3 that whole time, it's too damn addictive! Sorry! XXRanceXx (talk) 21:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) yeah my computer crashed a while ago! but i got a new one ^^ 2Dlover4231 (talk) 04:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I freaking know right? Gaul! Hi Bree. Nah i don't really come on anymore. Im usually on Deviant Art being A freaking Nerd. Ill try yo come on more often. (hatters don't hate 05:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC)) DUDE I MISS YOU SO BAD! YOU COLIN AND EVERYONE ELSE! WE NEEEEEDDD TOOO TALKKKKKK! 2Dlover4231 (talk) 21:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty alive, meet up on the chat sometime and i'll tell you my skype XXRanceXx (talk) 20:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to be on at 8:00pm GMT for the next few days Ok so maybe I missed my own 8:00pm meet up several times. BUT! I shall be there from now on! Promise. XXRanceXx (talk) 09:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) If it helps, i also forgot. Is that 4pm for me or 4pm for you? XXRanceXx (talk) 22:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you better turn up though *finger waggle* XXRanceXx (talk) 19:55, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I've been sleeping and doing exams! XXRanceXx (talk) 19:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I thought you had died before thinking other people had died was cool XXRanceXx (talk) 10:44, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Pray tell then! XXRanceXx (talk) 00:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) That Dream tells me that you secretly like Mint Choc-Chip Ice Cream! That or that you worry that your lack of confidence will mean that by the time you've worked up the courage to do something it'll be too late. If it helps I also like Mint Choc-Chip. XXRanceXx (talk) 14:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC)